Prelude To Drive
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Taichi Yagami is is a normal university student and a part-time worker, but he is secretly a street racer who makes a living winning secret racing at Mt. Odaiba, but then fate takes a turn as he meets his would-be protege and trains him to be a racer, while discovering what appeared to be a car-like devices and gadgets as a looming Digimon attack approaches. Feat. KAMEN RIDER DRIVE
1. Secret Racer

**Digimon: Prelude To Drive**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
**Digimon** is owned by Toei Animation  
_**Kamen Rider Drive**_ is owned by Ishimori Production and Shotaro Ishimori

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

Hello, and welcome to my new Digimon fanfic, and this time I'll be using certain characters from the first Digimon anime, which I last used in "**Road To Recovery**". This fic is inspired from the current Initial D anime (_**Initial D Final Stage**_), and with the upcoming 2014 Tokusatsu show, **Kamen Rider Drive** set to premiere sometime in October, ideas flocked in my head and decided to try this out even though the actual show is not around yet though a series of "gadgets" appeared on the net.

While **Taichi Yagami** will be playing the lead, **Takato Matsuda** of _**Digimon Tamers**_ will actually play the leading role, and this fic is sort of a prelude before the actual fic would appear, and this is sort of an AU though elements from Digimon Adventure and Digimon Tamers will be combined here as well as blending elements from Initial D.

Well, that's the summary I can tell you right now, but you'll soon see where this would lead to, so here is the first chapter, so read and enjoy!

* * *

_**ch. 1: Himitsu no Rēsā  
**_

The scene shifts to Odaiba, where the prefecture appeared to be normal, and so far there has been no reported disturbances of any sorts, and the next scene now shows that Odaiba has become a busy place full of people, and you can see a rather huge building in one of the busy thoroughfare, revealed to be the well-mentioned college - **Odaiba University**. You can see a lot of students coming in and out of the school, and that it was just three month after the school year started.

Later within the day, **Taichi Yagami**, a 19-year old university student, emerged from the university and is has finished starting his first day of classes in first year and would soon head out to a mountainous area within the prefecture where he is working as a part-time owner of a snack bar that specializes in vegetable soup, and is famous for their tofu specialty. Taichi would later revealed to be a very good cook, and this attracted most patrons plying the area, mostly truckers and travelers.

His skills earned the respect of fellow workers, and he sometimes hired assistants to take over the shop whenever he is not available.

He also set up a shop within the main city of Odaiba where it sells most delicious vegetable viands and soups that are shown in menus, and would later add various tofu brands which sold well to consumers passing by, making it a good alternative for buyers who want to buy them without going to the Odaiba Wet Market, and earned a lot of loyal customers, including housewives who began to grew fond of Taichi himself, admiring his "hard work" despite his schooling at the university.

"Thank you for your continued patronage…"

"Thank you…you're a lifesaver…I won't have to travel far just to buy your vegetables…"

"You know…you should get a girlfriend…you're quite a charmer…"

"Thanks for the compliment…"

"Taichi-kun…I want to buy your tofu!"

"I want one cucumber please!"

"One bag of spinach, Taichi!"

"Spinach…cucumber…tofu…coming right up!"

However, what most people close to Taichi didn't know is that he harbors a secret hobby, and that is street racing, in which he would participate in evening races, and it mostly consists of teenagers from both societies - rich and middle-class, and they all do it in secret and made sure they are not seen by prying eyes that would lead to alerting the police. At the mountain, Mt. Odaiba, Taichi had just arrived, and saw a lot of them parking their race cars, and there he saw several teenagers standing in front of their cars, and they bragging on who was the better driver in the prefecture.

"I'm the best!"

"Wrong! I'm the best driver around here!"

"Save it, assholes! They call me Speed Racer here!"

"My car's the fastest! You can't compete with me!"

"Say that again in my face, bastard!"

"I'm the biggest and fastest racer here! Lightning McQueen!"

"Dream off!"

"Let's race and see who is the king here!"

As Taichi glances at the bickering teens, one of the organizers of the secret racing approached Taichi and asked if he is ready to take on the next "best racer", which the 19-year old teen nodded and boarded his race car, and one of the rival racers boarded his car and they both started their engines and spectators flocked as the organizer raised a flag to give the signal to the drivers to commence driving, and both cars' engines roared as the vehicles leave to race the mountain slope.

the two teens began to transverse the mountain road while maintaining control of their cars so as not colliding with the barricade and fall off, and yet both are using speed to get ahead of the other, navigating and negotiating the curves while going downward the slopes, with Taichi maintaining the lead and the other driver struggling to get ahead of him, surprised that it is the first time that someone took the lead before him.

After a rather long driven minutes, they reached what appeared to be a U-turn slot and both drivers used their drift and made a U-turn while avoiding hitting each other yet Taichi managed to maintain the lead and got ahead, driving up towards the slot and the rival driver became panicked seeing that Taichi is ahead of him a little far, and tries to shift gears to get additional car power to catch up.

"What the…? How did he…? I'm not going to lose to him…!"

Taichi uses the drift skills and presence of mind to maintain control of the car as well as keeping his cool knowing that they are in a mountain slope, and since the route is now upward, one wrong move might lead to an untoward accident, yet things went well until Taichi reached the "finish line" and won, while his opponent arrived 45 seconds later, and he was in a state of disbelief that he lost for the first time, and he took out some money and handed it to Taichi, as it turn out that a bet is made, and Taichi took them as he won the race.

"Here…"

"Thank you…"

"Looks like you're the better racer here…"

"So are you…"

"Whoa you're not bragging…"

"No point on doing that…all you need to do is keep a presence of mind…and you'll arrive at your destination safely…"

"Uh…thanks…"

"Anytime."

Despite winning, Taichi is humble and encouraged his opponent to practice his skills and being careful, and even invited him to check his food stand and offered him a brochure where vegetable soups and tofu-related menus are there, which the loser driver, as well as others, were enticed to see if the food Taichi advertised is good, and then the race continued as Taichi leaves the scene to head for home.

**-x-**

Later, Taichi arrived home, where his parents greeted him and asked how school is, which he said that it is okay and that he adjusted well enough, while at the same time said that the shops are doing well and that he hired superb assistants so that he won't have to worry in supervising the shops while on leave to concentrate on his studies, and while resting on the couch, he turned on the TV and began watching a program where the Gran Prix is being shown, and Taichi began eating his dinner while watching the race cars competing against other racers.

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

Hope you like this chapter even though it only showed Taichi, being a university student, working on two vegetable snack shops, and a secret racer racing at Mt. Odaiba, making some "extra living". This chapter showed him to be a good racer though not explicitly on the level of Takumi Fujiwara.

Moreover, while the events showed here are merely "elements" from the Initial D series, I also drew some inspirations from other series, such as the Fast and the Furious series, though it did play a little here.

The secondary characters will soon appear, and this fic will be quite short in terms of chapter numbers since this is quite a "prelude" before the actual story.

* * *

_**Preview:**_  
The next chapter will introduce another Digimon character whom Taichi finds interest in him after he saw some potential in him and is considering giving him some secret training while giving him some part-time work.


	2. A Racing Fan And New Protege

**Digimon: Prelude To Drive**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Digimon** is owned by Toei Animation  
_**Kamen Rider Drive**_ is owned by Ishimori Production and Shotaro Ishimori

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed the first chapter, and though I was tempted to discontinue this since I finally saw the actual trailer of **Kamen Rider Drive** and focus on its "spiritual successor" fanfic, **Digi-Drive**, the reviews I got really meant a lot to me and now I'm inspired to bring in the next chapter, this time I'm going to form a "bridge", and here the next chapter shows where Taichi meets with a someone who has the same interest has him, and that's where Taichi decided to teach him the basics of driving.

Then the villains would soon be shown, and that will connect to "Digi-Drive".

Well, that's the summary I can tell you right now, but you'll soon see where this would lead to, so here is

the first chapter, so read and enjoy!

* * *

_**Ch. 2: Keiba Fan to Aratana deshi**_

The scene shifts to Odaiba, where the prefecture appeared to be normal, and so far there has been no reported disturbances of any sorts, and the next scene now shows that Taichi is watching TV which shows a racing program where the Japan Gran Prix is being televised, and his younger sister, Hikari came and offered him some snacks while intrigued that her elder brother is enjoying racing shows even though he still relishes his younger times as a "Chosen Child".

"Onii-chan...here are some snacks..."

"Thanks, Hikari..."

"So you love racing, huh?"

"Yeah..."

"Though you missed Agumon and the others..."

"Well...at least I will remember the times we spent together with them...and I supposed this is for the best..."

"You're right...oh, by the way..."

"What is it?"

Hikari then asks Taichi if he has any contacts with his fellow "Chosen", in which he stated that the others seemed to have moved on with their lives, while others stayed in touch, and among the news he got from his fellow friends were:

- Sora attending a university

- Yamato graduated early and is working at Yggdrasil Corporation, which is located at Kyoto

- Jyou is also residing at Kyoto, working part-time as a medical practioner and pattisier

- Takeru is currently a high school student at Kyoto

- Mimi is residing at the United States of America

- Koshiro is studying t a university in Odaiba

Taichi relishes the moments he and his friends spent when they were partnered with their Digimons, but all things come to an end, and though they never see their partner Digimons again, he is glad to have met them, but then his and Hikari's conversations were interrupted when their parents told the two to go to bed early, and as she readily does what she is told, Taichi sighed as he wanted to see the results of the racing show he was watching, but opted to turn off the TV, as he recalled that the next day is Saturday, and he realized that there's a racing exhibition and he wanted to be there so he retired for the night and looked forward to tomorrow.

**-x-**

At a laboratory somewhere in Odaiba, the scene zooms closer where a scientist, identified as Akihiro Kurata, is seen doing some experiments, and in front of him a a rather large computer monitor, where it houses what appeared to be a sentient computer program, and he is surrounded by what appeared to be a vaguely humanoid robots, resembling androids, and Kurata appeared to be obsessed in his experiments, and there he had a conversation with his sentient computer.

"Hmm...yes...oh yes..."

"So obsessed with your work?"

"Yes...and no one can stop me..."

"I envy you...you're free to do whatever you want..."

"Of course...that's what we humans live for..."

"I want to do the same..."

"Shut up...you're just a computer...you're programmed to do as I say.."

"You'll regret saying that..."

After that, the sentient computer told Kurata that it needs more "guinea pigs" in order to continue on the experiments and Kurata agreed, and hatches a plan to make his next move to acquire more "lab subjects" for the experiments.

**-x-**

The next day, the scene shifts to somewhere and you can see that the place is filled with people, mostly audiences while some are car drivers, and soon it is revealed that the place is holding a racing event and Taichi is among the spectators watching a racing match, and as he is having a good time watching, he noticed another teen watching, which caught his attention, and the other teen, identified as **Daisuke Motomiya**, noticed Taichi staring at him and the two engaged in a conversation.

"Got a problem? You're staring at me..."

"Sorry...I'm guessing you're a racing fan..."

"Yeah..."

"Have you considered racing inside a car?"

"I supposed..."

"Want me to help you? Teach you how to drive a car?"

"Really?"

"Yeah..."

Seeing that Daisuke is also a racing fan, Taichi soon befriended him, and there he asks Daisuke if he really enjoys racing and wants to experience going on a racing car and race with someone, which Daisuke appeared intrigued and asks if it involves motorcycle, and when told it only involves racing cars, Daisuke said he might not give it a try until Taichi offered to teach him the basics of car racing, and there Daisuke eventually accepted and gave his contact number to Taichi so that they can contact each other.

**-x-**

Somewhere in Odaiba, the scene shifts to a building that houses the police force and the police officials are having their hands full, from unexplained disappearances to unexplained deaths of corpses found, and reports of an illegal street racing somewhere within the area, and the superior officers are flooded with the kind of reports that they decided to form a "body" to deal with these kind of cases, and they soon voted to select someone to do the job, and they appointed **Ken Ichijouji** - a police detective whom they believe would help solve these cases. Ken's superior officer then told Ken his newest "assignment".

"You called, chief?"

"Yup!"

"A new case to investigate?"

"Indeed...here..."

"What's with this folder?"

"Files compiled...read it..."

"This..."

"Uh-huh...we got ourselves something to do..."

As Ken checks on the files given to him, the scene zooms in on the police officials whom they are assigned to assist Ken with these cases to be checked, and the following individuals are identified as:

- **Jun Hongnaji** is the trouble-hating Police HQ Chief. A man who is into fortune telling and feng shui, he is seen wearing different ties on different days that matches his lucky color for the day.

- **Rinna Sawagami** is an impatient Electron Physicist. Aside from working on the Special Unit's mechanical work, she doubles for Ken when he is out to search for things.

- **Kyu Saijo** is a nerd who loves occult stuff. The Special Unit's Network researcher, his approach to cases can sometimes get him with some trouble with the team.

- **Genpachiro Otta** is a foul-mouthed but reliable lieutenant of the Special Unit. He finds the Special Unit a burden and tends to make fun on the station's Occult Club

Hongnaji then told Ken and his team that they must get to the bottom of these cases and to find out where the illegal street racing is taking place as there are rumors that the participants are mostly minors and those are in the legal age, and feared that drugs might be involved and told them that they must find out who is funding those street racing before the minors involved might get more than just trouble...physical trouble.

"...and so that's what you're going to do...get my drift?"

"Yes, chief!"

"I guess I get to investigate something mechanical...Ken...do your best..."

"I will..."

"I bet there's going to be the Phantom Racers..."

" #$*&! Knock off those occult stuff, Saijo!"

"Lighten up, Lieutenant Otta..."

"I really dislike geeks who has a knack for the supernatural when there is no supernatural stuff...!"

"Come on, guys..."

"Lets commence the investigation!"

After that, Ken and his "special unit" team leaves the building to commence on their investigation and find out more about this illegal street racing, not knowing that the area is taking place later at Mt. Odaiba, and there the "special unit" team are about to have a rather huge head start before they could get a lead.

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

Hope you like this chapter even though it only showed some of the Chosen Children moving on while Taichi and Hikari reminiscing their "younger years" before they moved on as well.

Moreover, while the events showed here are merely "elements" in the post-Digimon Adventure, it entirely skipped the events of Digimon Adventure 02, as if it "did not exist", but **Ken Ichijouji** appeared at the end of this chapter and he is shown to portray a police detective, where among the cases he is going to investigate is the street racing that Taichi is involved with.

**Daisuke Motomiya** appeared, and he seemed to play the "second lead" as he is befriended by Taichi and about to learn about the basics of street racing, even though he claims that he prefer motorcycle racing, and **Akihiro Kurata**, the villain from **Digimon Savers**, appears and is shown to be surrounded by what appeared to be the villains of this fic. More on that in later chapters.

* * *

_**Preview:**_

The next chapter will show Taichi finding interest in Daisuke after he saw some potential in him and is considering giving him some secret training while giving him some part-time work in regards to using a car to secretly help him learn the ropes of "drifting".

At the same time, more about the villains will be shown and what role will they play here...


	3. Secret Training

**Digimon: Prelude To Drive**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Digimon** is owned by Toei Animation  
_**Kamen Rider Drive**_ is owned by Ishimori Production and Shotaro Ishimori

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed the last chapter, and though I was tempted to discontinue this since I finally saw the actual trailer of **Kamen Rider Drive** and focus on its "spiritual successor" fanfic, **Digi-Drive**, the reviews I got really meant a lot to me and now I'm inspired to bring in the next chapter, this time I'm going to form a "bridge", and here the next chapter shows where Taichi decided to teach Daisuke the basics of driving, which will be similar to that of Initial D, in which he gets to race while doing errands in which involves some part-time work.

Well, that's the summary I can tell you right now, but you'll soon see where this would lead to, so here is the first chapter, so read and enjoy!

* * *

**_Ch. 3: Himitsu no Kunren_**

A few days later, the scene shifts to Odaiba, where the prefecture appeared to be normal, and so far there has been no reported disturbances of any sorts, and the next scene now shows that Taichi is now at the vegetable shop that he is working and is awaiting the arrival of his new friend, Daisuke, whom he promised to teach him the "ropes of racing". So far business is booming and he hoped that things would go well once Daisuke arrives as he has plans on how to train Daisuke to become a good racer, and though there seemed to be something else as he told Daisuke to meet him here.

By then Daisuke arrived, and he had just alighted from his motorcycle, a **2008 Desmosedici RR** model, in which Taichi noted that perhaps Daisuke has the potential to become a racer given how he drove his motorcycle upon arriving here, as as he and Daisuke shook hands, he began to wonder why the meeting place is that of a vegetable shop instead of a racing track, and Taichi smirked as he is now about to "commence" the training.

"Good day, Taichi..."

"Ah, Daisuke...right on time..."

"Er...this is the place...right...?"

"Yep...this is the place..."

"The training?"

"Yup..."

"Why a Vegetable shop?"

"You'll soon know why...now then...time to start your training..."

Taichi then led Daisuke towards the rear of the shop and showed him his car that was parked and told him that Daisuke will use it to deliver the goods to customers, and for the delivery to push through, Taichi said that Daisuke will have to pass by Mt. Odaiba which seemingly unfazed the other teen seeing that he will be "racing" through the mountainous road while told that the delivery will be made ASAP with a time limit and asked if this is part of the training, which Taichi said that it is.

After that, Taichi gives Daisuke a box full of tofu and instructs him to deliver it to another town which he has to pass through Mt. Odaiba, and Daisuke sighed as he accepted and leaves immediately as he began his "training" and drives off using Taichi's car, which resembled a racing car and Taichi smirked as he sees off his protege, pleased that his secret training has commenced and in no time Daisuke will find himself acclimated to his soon-to-be routine while expecting the training to materialize soon.

**-x-**

Minutes later, Daisuke is now cruising the mountainous road of Mt. Odaiba, glancing at the clock as he is reminded to deliver he tofu in a fixed time and has to be at least on time to deliver it to his customer, and he wondered if this is really a training to drive a racing car, and he mentally preferred to ride his motorcycle instead of using the car Taichi loaned to him yet he seemed to be fine with it as he gets to try out the car and see how this would help him train to be a racing car driver.

"_This should be a piece of cake..._"

By then he passes by a stopover, where and saw a lot of them parking their race cars, and there he saw several teenagers standing in front of their cars, and they bragging on who was the better driver in the prefecture.

"I'm the best!"

"Wrong! I'm the best driver around here!"

"Save it, assholes! They call me Speed Racer here!"

"My car's the fastest! You can't compete with me!"

"Say that again in my face, bastard!"

"I'm the biggest and fastest racer here! Lightning McQueen!"

"Dream off!"

"Let's race and see who's the king of racing!"

Daisuke just smirked and is about to go on his way when some of the racers saw Daisuke, and seeing Taichi car, they assumed that he is a newcomer and approached the teen, asking if he is here to race, though he rebuked them saying that he has no time to play with "toy cars" and has "better things to do", in which he drove off and one of the racers felt insulted and decided to race him to show Daisuke who is the REAL driver in Mt. Odaiba and drives away to catch up with Daisuke, in which the others cheered on.

As Daisuke checks the map to find the fastest route to get out of Mt. Odaiba and head to his destination, the other racer arrived and shouted to Daisuke, telling him to "know his place" and challenged him to a race, in which Daisuke snobbishly turned down the offer.

"Hey! Who do you think you are? Acting like you own this place?"

"Me? I'm called the **Machine Chaser**..."

"Don't screw with me! I challenge you to a race!"

"Rejected."

"What? Why?"

"I'm in no mood to race with a loser like you..."

"What was that?"

"See you around, slowpoke."

But the other racer wouldn't take no for an answer and insisted that he race him, in which Daisule sighed and decided to play with him as he drives away and the other racer gives chase to show him who's the better driver here in Mt. Odaiba, and Daisuke decided to fool with him for a while and made it appear that he accepted the challenge.

The two teens began to transverse the mountain road while maintaining control of their cars so as not colliding with the barricade and fall off, and yet both are using speed to get ahead of the other, navigating and negotiating the curves while going downward the slopes, with Daisuke maintaining the lead and the other driver struggling to get ahead of him, surprised that it is the first time that someone took the lead before him.

After a rather long driven minutes, they reached what appeared to be a U-turn slot and both drivers used their drift and made a U-turn while avoiding hitting each other yet Daisuke managed to maintain the lead and got ahead, driving up towards the slot and the rival driver became panicked seeing that Daisuke is ahead of him a little far, and tries to shift gears to get additional car power to catch up.

"What the…? How did he…? I'm not going to lose to him…!"

Daisuke uses the drift skills and presence of mind to maintain control of the car as well as keeping his cool knowing that they are in a mountain slope, and since the route he and the other racer are taking is now downward, one wrong move might lead to an untoward accident, but then Daisuke grinned as he suddenly made a stop, taking the other racer by surprise and accidentally took a turn, causing him to hit the barricade and falls off the slope, falling downward and the fall is quite high, and Daisuke then went on his way, not bothering to see what becomes of the driver as he still has to make delivery.

**-x-**

Several minutes later, Daisuke arrived to his destination and delivered the first order to his customer and collected the payment before leaving, as he is about to deliver another item to another customer, and Daisuke felt rejuvenated after cruising Mt. Odaiba, and though he preferred a motorcycle, he was fine with it and enjoyed most of the time, though he wondered what became of the other driver who fell off the cliff, where the scene zooms in on Mt. Odaiba where the other racers went to the scene to find one of their fellow racer seriously injured after his car fell off the ravine, and they managed to get him off the wreckage and drove him towards the nearest hospital, while pondering on what alibi they should give as they do not want to give away the fact that the racer had an accident while racing at Mt. Odaiba.

"Easy!"

"He's alive!"

"Let's take him to a hospital..."

"What should we tell the doctors?"

"We can't tell them he fell off the ravine because of the race!"

"Let's say we're passerby and found him!"

"Yeah...that'll work!"

"Let's go!"

As the others took the injured racer to a hospital, the others left the mountain as they feared that they might get implicate with the police if they find anything incriminating and the racers do not want to get charged. They immediately dispersed so as they would not be seen by anyone else should a motorist passed by and see the accident site fearing that they might be identified and get noted by a passing policeman.

**-x-**

An hour later, Daisuke is heading back to Mt. Odaiba after having delivered all the goods to his assigned customers and is cruising the mountain ropes as he passed by the area where the race car that he earlier encountered and the severed barrier is still shown though he noted that the area was empty and he wondered if the racer survived the fall or not, though he sees this a nothing to be concerned about and passes by the scene, not stopping as some police cars happened to pass by him and are heading towards the area where the race car fell off the ravine, and the police team are being led by Ken Ichijouji.

Daisuke did not bother to look at the mirror since he did not act suspicious and that with the area deserted, he is sure that he won't be suspected of anything and was also sure that the racer would be probably dead from the fall, and the police will have a hard time figuring out what happened and that is enough for him to be confident that no one would suspect him of indirectly causing the car crash at Mt. Odaiba.

Soon Daisuke returned to the shop and gave Taichi the collected payments and said that the trip was all worth it, though he claimed that he sees no relevance in the training, and Taichi assured to him that this is just the start, and the training is soon to come underway, and told him that he'll be coming back in a few days to commence the second phase of the training, and Daisuke nodded as he mentally wondered if he would get to encounter another racer and cause that racer to make a mistake and cause a self-inflicted accident like what happened earlier.

"The delivery went well..."

"That means you passed the first phase of the training..."

"So what next?"

"Come back in a few days..."

"And?"

"You'll see..."

"Okay."

"See you."

By then, Daisuke bids Taichi goodbye as he boards his motorcycle and leaves to his destination.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Hope you like this chapter even though it only showed Taichi giving Daisuke some "training in racing", though in a fashion similar to Initial D, however, unknown to Taichi, Daisuke appeared to have a rather sadistic side as he indirectly caused the accident of a racer to fall off the ravine and did not bother to help him, expecting that the racer would die of the crash, yet he did not know that the racer survived but is implied that he is in a coma given the severity of the injury.

Also, Ken Ichijouji appeared again at the end of this chapter and he is shown to portray a police detective, where among the cases he is going to investigate is the street racing that just took place, and he is unaware that Daisuke is the indirect culprit of the accident and their paths slightly crossed yet never encountered one another.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The next chapter will show Taichi finding interest in Daisuke after he saw some potential in him and is considering giving him some secret training while giving him some part-time work in regards to using a car to secretly help him learn the ropes of "drifting".

At the same time, more about the villains will be shown and what role will they play here...


	4. Rise Of The Android Digimons

**Digimon: Prelude To Drive**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Digimon** is owned by Toei Animation  
_**Kamen Rider Drive**_ is owned by Ishimori Production and Shotaro Ishimori

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed the last chapter, and though I was tempted to discontinue this since I finally saw the actual trailer of **Kamen Rider Drive** and focus on its "spiritual successor" fanfic, **Digi-Drive**, the reviews I got really meant a lot to me and now I'm inspired to bring in the next chapter, this time I'm going to form a "bridge", and here the next chapter shows where Taichi meets with Ken Ichijouji, the police the detective. There Taichi will have to try and outwit him in order not to get under ken's suspicion about being involved in the street racing at Mt. Odaiba, while at the same time, the villains of this fic are finally introduced

Well, that's the summary I can tell you right now, but you'll soon see where this would lead to, so here is the first chapter, so read and enjoy!

* * *

**_Ch. 4: Andoroido Digimons no Taitō_**

A few days later, the scene shifts to Odaiba, where the prefecture appeared to be normal, and so far there has been no reported disturbances of any sorts, and the next scene now shows that Taichi is now at the vegetable shop that he is working and is awaiting the arrival of his new friend, Daisuke, whom he promised to teach him the "ropes of racing". So far business is booming and he hoped that things would go well once Daisuke arrives as he has plans on how to train Daisuke to become a good racer, and though there seemed to be something else as he told Daisuke to meet him here.

However, when a staff member told Taichi that someone is looking for him, Taichi thinks it was Daisuke so he went out to see him, and instead he is greeted by someone else, who turns out to be Ken Ichijouji - the police detective, and there Ken showed his badge and asks Taichi if he is the owner of the racing-like car parked outside, which Taichi did not deny, and there Ken asks him if the other teen would be willing to answer a few questions.

"Excuse me...can I ask for a few minutes of your time?"

"Sure, no problem."

"This car...is it a racing car?"

"Um, yes."

"Are you the owner?"

"That's right."

"Mind if I ask you a few questions?"

"I don't mind."

Taichi noted that Ken is a few years younger than him and asks him about this fact, and ken in turn stated that he passed high school and college-equivalency tests and this allowed him to pursue a career as a police detective early and now he is here and there he began querying Taichi about the reported street racing at Mt. Odaiba, and told him about a recent crash victim there, which slight surprised Taichi as he was among the street racers there in secret, but never has he heard about some crash incident there.

Ken began asking Taichi if he is involved in any street racing at Mt. Odaiba which Taichi calmly answered and deny it while at the same time stated that the racing-like car he owned is used to deliver perishable times to other areas in which he stated that he drives safely within Mt. Odaiba, taking care not to over-speed himself, and while this seemed to satisfy the police detective, Ken asks if he has seen any other motorists engaged in street racing, and not wanting to rat out to other street racers at Mt. Odaiba, Taichi denied it, claiming that the roads at Mt. Odaiba were generally peaceful.

"So...have you encountered some drivers engaged in street racing?"

"No, I haven't."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. The roads at the mountain are generally peaceful. It'd be dangerous if there are racers doing race at such a steep mountain road, and I don't think anyone would be stupid to do THAT kind of activity..."

"Did you know that there was a recent accident there?"

"I heard it from one of my customers...perhaps the driver may have oversped a bit...maybe trying to overtake and tried to avoid crashing to another car...that may have resulted in THAT..."

"I see..."

"That's the truth, detective..."

Seeing that Taichi does not appeared to be lying, Ken decided not to question him further and thanked him for his cooperation, and told him to be careful when driving at Mt. Odaiba, while at the same time gave him a calling card which has Ken's number, telling Taichi to call him if he ever sees anything strange, and if he ever encountered a street racing gathering, which Taichi nodded and said he will, and the detective took his leave, and as Ken left, Taichi sighed, relieved that he wasn't suspected of being involved in the street racing at Mt. Odaiba, but is rather surprised to hear that someone fell off the ravine of the mountain and wondered if his fellow street racers got in to an accident.

"_I wonder if one of them made an error..._"

Shaking his head, he decided to get back to work and soon he had to deliver another box of fresh tofu to a customer, and he realized that he has to trek at Mt. Odaiba again so he gets on his racing car and drives off, heading towards the mountain and mentally wished that Daisuke were here so he would do the delivery instead of him, yet he was fine with it as he wanted to drive again, yet he realized that he might attract attention of he drives recklessly so he drives within the mountain road at an exact amount of speed.

**-x-**

Minutes later, the scene shifts at Mt. Odaiba, where the scene zoomed towards the crash site, as Ken Ichijouji and some colleagues are inspecting the area, and so far they still have no clues or leads on what caused the accident, and they are pondering on whether the accident is due to "human error" or not, and by then Taichi passes by the scene yet drives straight and did not bother to look at the investigators, and one of the investigators noticed the car's design, and asks Ken if he should pursue it as he finds the car "suspicious".

"Ken..."

"What?"

"That car...looks like a racing car..."

"That's the guy I interviewed earlier..."

"Want me to pursue it...maybe the driver might be involved..."

"No need...he's clean...and from the looks of it, he's not over-speeding..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

However, Ken recognized the car and Taichi being the driver, and seeing that the car Taichi is driving was cruising within the speed limit, he told his colleague not to bother as he already cleared Taichi of any suspicions and instead tells him to pack up as they are heading back to the city proper seeing that they reached a "dead end", and the fellow cop nodded as he hoped that this is just an isolated case and there won't be any more accidents.

**-x-**

At his secret lab, Akihiro Kurata is surprised to see that there were several android bodies stocked here, and that each of the bodies have "numbered labels", and there the computer revealed that it will not tolerate any more abuse from Kurata and then revealed that the computer's AI is in reality a bodiless Digimon life form, and it became envious of the humans and wanted to replace the humans with Digimon-like life forms and declared that the Digimons will rule the human world, which Kurata spited them for its "ridiculous ambition".

"You? Rule the world? Preposterous!"

"I will not take any more abuse from you...we will take over and do as we please!"

"You're just a pile of junk! We humans rule over you!"

"Not when we amassed a huge number and deal with you lowest forms of life forms...we will see to it that you will become extinct!"

"Hah! Fat chance!"

"Then allow me to show you what we mean! Heart-Mon!"

"Yes, my comrade..."

"Eh?"

However, an android body approached Kurata and he is surprised to see it move, and spoke, on its own will, as the android, having a motif of a heart, revealed that while Kurata is not around, the computer began creating a "gate" which "links" the human world and the Digimon world, and the Digimon data were passed onto the gate and made its way to an android body, and from there the movable android began to secretly create more androids and soon the Digimon data/AI slowly began to inhibit the bodies and were given lives of its own, shocking Kurata.

"This can't be...!"

"Behold...my creations...we will soon take over this planet!"

"You fool!"

"You are the fool..."

"I won't allow this! Never!"

"You are now powerless to stop us."

"I made you! You can't rebel against me!"

"You are worthless! And I will prove it!"

However, the computer AI rebuked Kurata's words and soon transferred itself to a vacant android body, which has a motif of a brain and there the two androids identified themselves as "**Roimyudo-Digimons**", and introduced themselves as "**Heart-Mon**" and "**Brain-Mon**", and there they proclaimed that they will increase their numbers and overtake the human population, and they displayed their abilities which violently chased Kurata out of his lab, and a disgraced Kurata is now on the run, yet the "Roimyudo-Digimons" opted not to go after him and instead began their plans in creating more android bodies for their fellow Digimons to inhabit.

**-x-**

Elsewhere, Taichi is traveling the road and he is pleased that he delivered several tofu boxes to his customers and gets paid well, and now he has enough money and is thinking of what to buy, though he wondered if he should meet with his fellow street racers and hold a meeting now that Ken and his police team are starting to get suspicious about what's going on at Mt. Odaiba after an accident happened there. This would be a good way to discuss on where to hold the next street racing as he figured that the Odaiba police might send a "spy" and monitor their "nightly activities".

"Yeah...maybe I should hold an emergency meeting or...huh?"

However, he is taken by surprise as Kurata suddenly crossed the road and Taichi is forced to swerve to avoid hitting him, and he ended up crashing against a post, and the impact damaged the front portion of his car, yet luckily the airbags saved Taichi from harm but this also caused him trouble with the damage to his car, he'll have to find a way to travel back to his shop through the Mt. Odaiba route.

"Just great..."

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, and finally the antagonists of this fic are introduced, and this will slowly give our heroes problem once they made their move and cause trouble for everyone, and with Kurata chased out of his lab, the villains are going to use this to increase their numbers and formulate a plan to cause chaos to the Odaiba citizens.

With Taichi's car wrecked, he'll be stuck at the place he is in, and yet fate would step in once the next chapter comes in to play.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The next chapter will show Taichi meeting with a foreigner who is also a resident, and there he agreed to help Taichi with his problem in a certain condition, while learning that both are also avid collectors of certain "matchbox models"...


	5. The Inventor

**Digimon: Prelude To Drive**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Digimon** is owned by Toei Animation  
_**Kamen Rider Drive**_ is owned by Ishimori Production and Shotaro Ishimori

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

The story is picking up as this chapter another character is introduced and there he will give Taichi a helping hand in solving his current problem, while at the same time the villains of this fic finally shows up in public and this would give Taichi a reason to step in and face the odds...since this involved Digimons and Taichi will be facing a crisis since he no longer has a Digimon partner...

Well, that's the summary I can tell you right now, but you'll soon see where this would lead to, so here is the first chapter, so read and enjoy!

* * *

**_Ch. 5: _****_Hatsumei-sha_**

Elsewhere, Taichi is traveling the road and he is pleased that he delivered several tofu boxes to his customers and gets paid well, and now he has enough money and is thinking of what to buy, though he wondered if he should meet with his fellow street racers and hold a meeting now that Ken and his police team are starting to get suspicious about what's going on at Mt. Odaiba after an accident happened there. This would be a good way to discuss on where to hold the next street racing as he figured that the Odaiba police might send a "spy" and monitor their "nightly activities".

"Yeah...maybe I should hold an emergency meeting or...huh?"

However, he is taken by surprise as Kurata suddenly crossed the road and Taichi is forced to swerve to avoid hitting him, and he ended up crashing against a post, and the impact damaged the front portion of his car, yet luckily the airbags saved Taichi from harm but this also caused him trouble with the damage to his car, he'll have to find a way to travel back to his shop through the Mt. Odaiba route.

"Just great..."

Taichi looked around and see if he could ask someone if there is a nearest repair shop so he could assess and see if his car can be fixed, seeing that the front portion was somewhat damaged, and wished that there could be a tow truck that would be willing to take his car towards the other side of Mt. Odaiba, and as he is toggling with his cellphone to call an operator for assistance, someone passed by and saw the situation and decided to offer Taichi a helping hand.

"Hello, lad."

"Yes?"

"You seemed to have a bit of a car trouble..."

"Yes, some guy appeared on the road and I instinctively avoided him and ended up crashing it...now I have to find a tow truck and..."

"Perhaps I can help..."

"Really?"

"I have a garage at my place...I might fix it if that's okay with you..."

"Well...I guess i can accept your offer and pay you back whatever it would cost..."

"We can talk about the payment later on...first we should get your car moving..."

"Okay, thanks..."

The passerby, who appeared to be in his mid to late-20's, was a foreigner, but he appeared to speak Japanese very well and offered Taichi to help him try and tow his car at his place and offered to try and assess the damage with no fee, which Taichi accepted and there the person, who introduced himself as **Krim Steinbert**, took out his cellphone and called for a tow truck and within a few minutes the tow truck came and towed the car, and followed Krim and Taichi towards his place.

**-x-**

Minutes later, the scene shifts to a posh mansion, and there Taichi's car is placed on a garage, where Krim promised to fix the car, though he asks him if he is willing to let him do an experiment on the car while offering to lend the teen a racing-type motorcycle, a **Honda NM4-01** model as a temporary vehicle for him, in which Taichi wondered if this is okay, since he is comfortable in using his car over a motorcycle, though seeing that it would take some time for his car to get fixed, he hesitantly accepted the offer.

"...and that's the best I can offer you while I try to fix your car..."

"Are you sure it's okay...?"

"Why not? You need a vehicle for your business...and this is as close as you can get..."

"I guess I can't turn down such a generous offer..."

"Then it's settled...by the way, I'm Krim Steinbert..."

"Taichi Yagami...please to meet you..."

"Same here..."

"Wow...your place is so...cool..."

Taichi looked around and noticed that his living room houses a rather large computer, and there were blueprints laid on the table, and then saw a flyer where a convention would take place, and it shows several leaflets on "mini car" models, which are the rare "matchbox" cars, and there Taichi noticed that Krim appeared to be a fan of cars and the two began talking, seeing that the two appeared to have something in common, and there their conversation went long until the teen realized that it was getting late and decided to head home, and Krim promised to fix Taichi's car and Taichi leaves using the motorcycle that Krim loaned to him.

**-x-**

At Kurata's abandoned laboratory, a few days later, Heart-Mon and Brain-Mon have used the computer to create a gateway, and this allowed their other Digimon-brethren to come to the human world, though they exists only as a data code, before they were given android bodies to inhabit, and soon the Roimyudo-Digimons are slowly increasing in numbers and both Heart-Mon and Brain-Mon are discussing on hop to enact their propaganda in overrunning humanity, in which Brain-Mon devices a plan.

"It seems we have everything we need..."

"Perhaps..."

"But we need more than what we have so far...what we have right now is not enough..."

"Noted, Brain-Mon..."

"So that we can rule this world...with an iron fist...for Digimons only...you understand that, right, Heart-Mon?"

"Of course, my friend..."

"Then we must make our move..."

"Be a little patient, Brain-Mon...we will get what we seek..."

There Brain-Mon began to try an experiment that he expected that would work one this becomes a reality, and with Heart-Mon supporting him, the Roimyudo-Digimons began submitting to their superiors' offer to have themselves experimented, fully supporting their bid to rule the world and drive humanity extinct, so that the Digimons would become the dominant species of Earth, and they are confident that no one can stop them.

By then Heart-Mon saw a flyer where it showed a convention center where rare "mini-car" models are displayed, and then he showed it to Brain-Mon and the two Digimons glanced at each other as ideas formed and Brain-Mon became pleased as he came up with a plan to display the power of Roimyudo-Digimons, and seeing the "mini-car" models, he began calculating plans on how to power themselves up while considering on how to make the world fear them.

**-x-**

A few days later, Krim invited Taichi to attend the convention and the place is jam-packed with people who are avid collectors of cars and even "matchbox" models and and there Taichi noted that the convention attracted a lot of people, and found himself getting rekindled with his love for street racing, and there he saw Krim handing out cash to buy the "mini-car" models he wanted to buy, and the seller took the cash while handing out the items that Krim wanted to buy, in which he is happy to get them.

"Here are the models you ordered..."

"Thank you...and here is the payment..."

"Thank you ,sir...enjoy the purchase..."

"You're welcome...thank you for reserving these for me..."

"My pleasure, sir. You seemed to be an avid fan of "matchbox models"..."

"Well...yes..."

"Still a kid at heart, huh?"

"I guess you could say that..."

As Krim got the items he wanted, Taichi asks if he plans to collect more of those models, but Krim said that this is part of his plans to invent "special devices" for him to use to benefit the public service, in which Taichi raised an eyebrow as he did not expect a response like that, and wondered how he can invent such a device based on the "mini-car" models, though Krim finally revealed that he is an inventor and that he tells Taichi that the teen will be the "prototype" model for an experiment that will help the public.

"Me? A "prototype" model?"

"That's right."

"Seriously?"

"I am."

"I hope it's not one of those experiments I saw on those Hollywood movies..."

"Of course not...It's something that you can control on...and how to use it in a benevolent way..."

"Really...I guess I could see what you have in store..."

"Then it's settled..."

By then, Akihiro Kurata came and approached Krim, and the inventor was taken aback, as a flashback scene shows that Krim and Kurata used to be partners until both severed their partnership due to Kurata's selfishness and arrogance, and Krim was about to give him the cold shoulders until he noticed that Kurata appeared ragged and weary, and there Kurata held onto Krim to give him a warning that something awful is about to happen, which alarmed Taichi.

"What the...Kurata?"

"Steinbert...hah...hah..."

"Hey! Krim, that's the guy I almost ran over and got my car smashed!"

"Be warned...Japan is about to be overtaken..."

"What do you mean?"

"They took over my lab...Digimons...they..."

"Eh?"

"Did you say Digimons? Where are they?"

By then, four "Roimyudo-Digimons" gatecrashed at the convention, firing bullets from their fingertips and killed and injured several people, causing a stampede while several car models exploded due to the attack, and both Krim and Taichi got to a safe place to hide as the "Roimyudo-Digimons" took another set of "mini-car" models and fled the scene, and there Kurata told them about what happened to his lab, and that the android Digimons are increasing in numbers and plan to subjugate humanity, which Taichi is concerned while Krim told Taichi that he will appoint the teen as the "prototype" who will combat those android Digimons, and Taichi slowly nodded as he wanted to help and stop them.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, and finally some of the antagonists of this fic are introduced, and made some actions which resulted in a "mild" bloodbath, and this will slowly give our heroes problem once more of the "Roimyudo-Digimons" make their move and cause trouble for everyone, and with the villains taking something from the convention, they are going to use this to increase the stolen items to increase their numbers and formulate a plan to cause chaos to the Odaiba citizens.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The next chapter will show Taichi going in to action as he becomes the "prototype" to combat those android Digimons while Krim Steinbert debuts his "inventions" to help Taichi in fighting the villains...


End file.
